Say Something
by Lady-x-Exorcist
Summary: Stiles is about to get married, and Lydia watches on wondering if she should just sit idly. Inspired by "Say Something" by A Great Big World.


**It's been a really long while! To be honest, I thought I was done writing any kind of fanfiction for fun, but I saw the music video for "Say Something" and cried. My imagination got away from me, and it actually broke my heart a little more. I've been obsessed with reading Teen Wolf fanfiction at the moment so I decided to try and apply it! I'm not a very good writer, so critiques and corrections are welcome. It's times like this I wish I could still dance and had time to as freely as I could, but this will have to do! I hope this doesn't come out too corny!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, or Say Something, I'm merely a lonely overly emotional person who needs to express herself at 2 AM.**

The church was humming with excitement as everyone set up. Everyone was energized by the wedding between Stiles and Malia. The sheriff patted his son on the back and sat down next to Melissa as the music started.

Stiles and Malia had gotten together shortly after the nogitsune incident. I bit my lip remembering how they would always be together, his arm casually around her as he talked to Scott. We were still good friends, but when he got together with Malia it was different. He no longer put me first and the calls got less frequent. Even though we were still close, our friendship seemed colder. As time grew on, it became harder to hang out and talk just the two of us. Malia didn't seem to like how much we talked and so he immediately backed away and invited her to everything to appease her insecurities. I had a boyfriend or two since they got together, trying to learn what I'm really looking for in love. It was all stumbling and crawling really; Aiden was great at least, but he wasn't Stiles by any means. I realized a lot later I was comparing all guys to Stiles.

Stiles scanned the seats of his guests, eyes lingering on mine and still filled with the laughter from the joke Scott told him. I looked down trying to forget the intensity of those eyes. I don't usually get very poetic about eyes, they're just eyes! After all, they're just muscles that refract that convert light into electrical pulses sent to the brain. But Stiles has the most expressive eyes. His eyes dance and sparkle and melt and memorize. After the nogitsune, those eyes seemed to lose all of that for a while, it hurt to think they were just like everyone else's. Slowly as time went on, they started to heal, like the rest of him. Even now, those eyes make me feel small. The whole idea of him, our relationship, it was over my head. I have a genius level IQ, but with Stiles I know nothing at all.

As the ceremonial music starts, lingering friends and family quickly sit, Scott puts an encouraging hand on Stiles shoulder as he nervously fidgets his tie. Those expressive eyes glance my way before anxiously looking back down the aisle as the bridesmaids came in. I had realized too late that I loved him. I would've followed him anywhere. I looked down and played with the hem of my dress to try and distract myself as the bride met him at the altar. I knew if I looked at him too long, I would say something. I try not to think about all of the times he said something, tried to convince me of his feelings. I keep wishing he would say something one last time, just one last chance, but I'm giving up. While Stiles used to be grandiose with his gestures, I'm a thing of his past. I tear up. The priest has begun speaking, but I can't begin to pay attention. As I look up I see him holding Malia's hands, smiling gently as his eyes swept the room again. His eyes hit mine like magnets and stayed there. I clenched my dress trying to keep still. His eyes were still filled with the same love I saw from the first day I got dragged into this. After a long pause, he quickly brought his eyes back to Malia and with one questioning glance back my way kept his eyes there. I started playing with my nails, trying to distract myself from the tears and the large lump in my throat.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The priest paused as he looked around the room. My eyes were instantly on Stiles, seeing his head snap the same way. His body language was tense, his face trying to mask any emotion.

Say something I'm giving up on you.

**And there it is! I would love to write this from Stiles POV too if anyone is interested let me know and I can make this a two shot. Sorry if this got really cheesy. This is what I saw in my head after seeing the video, and it fit with something in my life now, and had to get it out. **

**Please review! Critique, correct me on grammar and tell me what you think! If anyone's interested in Stiles POV don't forget to let me know!**


End file.
